Dr. Cydr
Dr. Johan Cydr is a renowned mathematician and was commissioned by the The League of Abstraction to describe the patterns of heartless and Nobodies mathematically, he is one of the leading scientists in the department of Abstract anatomy and ecology. He is actualy a pacifist and is rather naive when it comes to the meaning of his actions, he therefore is the only leader of a department that is not fought as a boss character. The Heartless Respawn Equation T=M(-D/L) Where T= the time in days taken between the heartless "death" and "reformation" M= the Heartless's mass and -D/L is equal to the Ratio of Darkness and light in the subjects heart measured in Globs A glob is a unit used to measure Darkness and light, it is equal to the minimum amount of darkness necessary to form a glob of pure darkness, hence the name, this is defined as the weight of the smallest ever created glob which is kept inside of a vault in his laboratory and weighs approximately 2.675 Kg. and since light is the opposite of Darkness than a negative glob can be used to measure the amount of light. The Term Globular Ratio refers to this measurement Heartless Life Style Using the globular ratio he came to the conclusion that the size of each heartless is determined by the hearts. using this he was able to record the following phenomenon of heartless behaviour. *Growth- Using newly accuired hearts as neuclie they are able to grow larger, Examples include shadows growing into mega-shadows. *Shape adaptation- aranging darkness in a different form, examples include mega shadows turning into neo-shadows. all heartless shapes have one of 2 functions, they are either reproductive, or combative. Reproductive shapes try to make more heartless, and combatives are better adapted to seeking the key or the heart of the world. both forms experiance all of theese instincts equaly some are just better than others. using this information Dr.Cydr is attempting to create a Taxonomic system for heartless that extends beyond the pureblood and emblem catagories. Nobody Type formula B1-B2=R(m/B2) Where B1= The set of Physical propreties of the body of the person and B2= the set of physical propreties of the body of the Persons Nobody R= the globular ratio and m is a variable that represents the amount of memories that have been divided into B2 This can be used to determine the amount of physical change that occurs to the body when it becomes a Nobody. This formula is used extensively in the Heart regrowth hypothesis, which states that if a Nobody who's core memories were copied onto the body than if given the right conditions those memories would form into a new heart. The formula is also used to determine the "Realism factor" of remembered emotions. Nobody reconstruction after discovering this formula he was able to apply it, in therory if he could expose a Nobody to a high concentration of there, incarnate element then that nobody should transform into a more humanoid shape. this works great on paper but what it essentialy translated to in real life was blasting a dusk with a level 96 firaja and seeing if it was still alive. needless to say 99% of the dusks in his experiments parished with the exception of Alexander . only 50% of the creepers in the experiment died, the rest turned into higher ranking Nobodys. Appearance Einstein Category:The League of Abstraction Category:POS-1732 Category:Characters